Memory Alpha:User projects/Unnamed redirect project
Over time, MA has built up a large number of lists of unnamed individuals. These pages are linked using anchor tags, but the "incoming links/what links here" shows only the page linking, not the target to which it links. This makes things difficult when individuals are merged (when identified as the same individual), or moved to a new location. As such, an undertaking began to individualize incoming links using redirects to point to the anchors. For this, anchor tags are added to each heading using a three digit number (leading zeroes, such as '001', '010', '122', etc). Redirects are created for these and categorized into the appropriate tree. Then all incoming links to individuals are converted to use these redirects (ie, images, episode credits, actor pages, etc). At times, entire groups can be identified with a single anchor/redirect, but smaller groups should use individual links, especially if any of those individuals had more detailed activity within an episode. Ideally, each "individual"-redirect should, at minimum, be linked to the actor, a screencap, episode of appearance, and a S/S/P page (eg "TNG Season 1 performers"). Individuals From various unnamed individuals subcategories: Holograms list * Unnamed holograms ** Barclay Program 15 holograms ** Beowulf characters ** Bourbon Street Bar holograms ** Unnamed Dixon Hill characters (~100 lks, 20 RDs) ** USS Enterprise (brig) personnel ** Leonardo da Vinci's workshop holograms ** Orient Express holograms ** Parallax colony holograms ** Paris 3 holograms ** Photons Be Free characters (~12 lks, 4 RDs) ** Sherlock Holmes characters (~36lks, ~11 RDs) Inhabitants lists * Cestus III inhabitants * Dorvan V inhabitants * Gaia inhabitants * Juhraya inhabitants * Maranga IV inhabitants * Melona IV inhabitants * Moab IV inhabitants * Nimbus III inhabitants * Paraagan II inhabitants * Penthara IV inhabitants * Tarsus IV inhabitants (~10 links, ~5 RDs) * Tau Cygna V inhabitants * Turkana IV inhabitants Personnel lists * Unnamed Bajoran Militia personnel (needs maintenance) * Darwin Genetic Research Station personnel * Empok Nor personnel (needs maintenance) * Kelvin Memorial Archive personnel * Unnamed Klingon military personnel (22nd century) (~30 links / ~11 RDs) * Unnamed Klingon military personnel (24th century) (~145 links / ~30 RDs) * Obsidian Order personnel (no related incoming links) * San Francisco bar visitors * Sisko's Creole Kitchen personnel * Spacedock (Earth) personnel * Starbase 74 personnel * Starbase 173 personnel * Starbase Montgomery personnel * Starfleet Academy personnel (alternate reality) * Unnamed Starfleet Headquarters personnel (~107 lks/ ~25 RDs /split by century?) * Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century) (~83 lks/ ~18 RDs) * Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century) (~173 lks; ~48 RDs) * Terrasphere 8 personnel Species lists * Unnamed Humans ** Unnamed Humans (20th century) (needs maintenance, could be split by location on Earth) ** Unnamed Humans (24th century) (~270 lks; ~70 RDs) * Unnamed humanoids ** Unnamed humanoids (22nd century) (~160 lks) ** Unnamed humanoids (23rd century) (~33 lks) ** Unnamed humanoids (24th century) (~567 lks; 89 RDs) *** Split off Deep Space 9 visitors * Unnamed individuals ** Unnamed individuals (21st century) ** Unnamed individuals (22nd century) ** Unnamed individuals (23rd century) ** Unnamed individuals (24th century) ** Unnamed individuals (25th century) ** Unnamed individuals (31st century) * Unnamed Klingons ** Unnamed Klingons (24th century) (~121 lks / ~21 groups) * Unnamed non-humanoids ** Unnamed non-humanoids (22nd century) ** Unnamed non-humanoids (24th century) Starship personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel ** Ten Forward personnel ** Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) command division personnel ** Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) sciences division personnel * IKS Hegh'ta personnel * ECS Horizon personnel * K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey personnel * USS Kelvin personnel (58 lks, 10 rds) * Klaa's Bird-of-Prey personnel * Kohlar's battle cruiser personnel * USS Pegasus personnel * USS Raman personnel * USS Repulse personnel * USS Sutherland personnel * IKS T'Ong personnel * Ticonderoga personnel * SS Tsiolkovsky personnel * Unnamed USS Voyager personnel ** Unnamed USS Voyager command division personnel ** Unnamed USS Voyager operations division personnel Other * Dabo girls (~70 lks, 16 RDs) * People in Luther Sloan's memory